Modern data processing environments often distribute a user's data among a plurality of databases each having a unique data format and unique data manipulation procedures. Such database systems are referred to as "heterogeneous database systems" and include systems such as Lotus Notes produced by Lotus Incorporated.
A particular disadvantage of storing data within Lotus Notes is the time, skill and cost associated with generating reports based on the stored data. Specifically, to generate reports within Lotus Notes a user must learn the database structure (e.g., field names, organization, acronym meanings, etc.) of each database containing relevant data, the location of each database (e.g., which server stores the database and the connection path thereto), the query syntax of Lotus Notes, as well as how to program Lotus Notes to collect, sort and display data. Additionally, each user within the database system must be notified each time the structure of a given database is changed (e.g., when a field is added to or removed from the database), and each time a database is added or deleted from the system. When such a change occurs each user must adjust his or her query syntax accordingly, and must revise the program used to sort and display the data.
Alternatively, reports can be generated from Lotus Notes databases using a second database program (such as data warehousing or data mining products that have reporting features). However, additional costs are incurred to purchase the additional database software, and to train users in its operation. Use of a second database program requires data stored in the Lotus Notes databases to be copied to a second database (associated with the second database program); the use of a second database program therefore requires added administrative effort as the structure of the second database must be revised each time the structure of a corresponding Lotus Notes database is revised. Therefore additional operating time is required for both initial data migration and for data refresh steps that ensure data contained in the second database is updated as new data is stored in the Lotus Notes database. Moreover, to see the data being reported on, a user must transfer from the second database program to Lotus Notes, making report generation with the second database program awkward and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for simplified report generation within Lotus Notes.